The Sun & Moon Children
by Nightwingess
Summary: When the daughter of the sun fell in love with the son of the moon, the earth watched in anticipation for what would undoubtedly be a tragedy.


Prompt: Can you make a Jackunzel Drabble where it's kinda like a "Romeo & Juliet" type a thing? Like, Rapunzel is daughter of the Sun and Jack is the son of the Moon and their families are rivals?

* * *

When the daughter of the sun fell in love with the son of the moon, the earth watched in anticipation for what would undoubtedly be a tragedy.

The sun's children, those she breathed life into, where amongst the brightest and kindest of Earth's dwellers. They rose with their mother sun, sang songs of their birth and danced across her rays, feeling the light on their faces and body. They were the happy children of the world, the children that others wished to be just for the sake of feeling happy. They were favored by the humans.

The moon's children, those he breathed life into, were known as michevious children, children who were often alone and roamed the earth in whispers. They looked to the moon for guidance but so often were left in the dark. In the cold, bitter winters they could be heard laughing for their trouble making and if one listened closing in the early morning hours, one could hear their tears fall from their eyes. They were disliked by the humans.

In all the years that the sun and moon had children, the moon's children had hated that of the sun's and because of this, the sun children were weary of the moon's.

It wasn't until the day he laid eyes on her in the forest that all of this changed.

She was alone, an odd thing for a child of the sun to be, and her hair was as golden as her mother's rays. She was singing such a beautiful song of flowers and glowing light, her feet were dipped in water and the forest seemed to welcome her frame by contrasting her golden colors with the green of the leaves and grass.

He stared at her feet for a moment, she was barefoot just as he was, another odd thing for a child of the sun to be. They always wore golden shoes made from sunshine but she did not wear any at all nor could he see any around her. She'd have to have walked through the forest barefoot. When he saw her splash her feet in the water he wondered if he should freeze it, thus trapping her in the water. Not all of the moon's children could freeze water or create snow, no only the lonliest could bring coldness to the world.

Jack was the strongest of the moon's children and therefore he was thought to be the loneliest of all the moon's children. Perhaps that was why he didn't freeze the water, perhaps that is why he walked up to her and stood behind her to listen to her voice instead of causing her pain. Perhaps he wanted to see how long it took her before she noticed he was there.

When she was finished singing, she closed her eyes and laid down on the grass, it would be so easy to freeze her now. That's what was expected of him, if the other moon children were here, they'd tell him to, they'd say she deserved it but he… he couldn't do it.

Instead he moved closer to her, so many pranks filled his mind but every single one was shot down for a reasons he didn't understand.

"What's wrong with me?" Jack thought, he'd never had a problem causing trouble before. He was known throughout several lands as the boy who frosted the world from the rooftops to the streets, he iced them, brought hail and sleet, and all for the good fun that would come watching others try to salvage their day despite all the damage he'd caused.

"So what makes you so special?" He grumbled and got up to freeze the lake. He jumped from the grass to the water and instantly, the water froze underneath him. He twirled his staff around his fingers, every few seconds he'd look back where she was she was sleeping. She curled her knees to her chest; her golden hair fell over her face and arms. She looked so at peace on the grass.

He continued to move about the water, debating whether or not he should freeze her, it wasn't as if she could do anything all alone… but that… seemed odd to Jack. He didn't want to attack someone defenseless, he only caused trouble out of fun, what fun would it be to freeze a sleeping girl?

"Who are you?"

Jack spun around at the sound of her voice, it was as sweet as her singing voice, of course it would be. Without a word, he glided over to her with the wind and stopped just in front of her.

"Jack Frost, son of the moon." He said a bit more suavely then he had intended.

She smiled at him. He couldn't understand why, all of the sun's children, as happy as they were, would always run from children of the moon. She had to have known what he could do, she had to have known how much her kind were hated by his, so why did she smile?

"I'm Rapunzel, daughter of the sun. It's nice to meet you Jack!" She sounded so excited, he took a step back.

"Don't you know," He started to circle her, "what a child of the moon is?" He watched her pull her hand up to her lips. Her expression was pensive, her eyes were bright green, and her head titled ever so slightly to the right.

"I would think it's similar to a child of the sun, born into the world because the moon gave you life." She clasped her hands together and looked at him expectingly, hoping this was the answer he was looking for.

Jack chuckled, she looked to be his age, so how could she be so naive?

"You don't know what I am?" He turned his tongue in his mouth and touched his sharpest tooth like a wolf watching a lamb. He thought the gesture would scare her but she only rubbed the back of her head and made a humming sound.

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't think I can guess what it is, what you are, apart from a child of the moon." She looked down and scrunched up her lips, she really wanted to figure out the riddle, what was Jack Frost other than a child of the moon?

"Oh, you're a boy!" She jumped up and down hoping this was the answer he was looking for.

"I'm more than that Rapunzel." He smirked at her. He'd never talked to a child of the sun for this long and he was almost finding her mannerisms to be endearing. It was very differnt from the children of the moon who were sarcastic, sometimes down right bitter.

"Hmm, well you're… alive?"

He laughed again.

"You're…in the forest? Carrying a staff? Wearing blue? Have white hair?" She started to feel overwhelmed. What was she missing, what couldn't she see that he wanted her to see?

"All your brothers and sisters would have guessed the second they sensed me coming up behind them, but you didn't sense me at all."

Rapunzel thought back to before she'd taken her nap, when she was singing. She'd felt a chill in the air but she hadn't thought it was anything odd, it was just a chill, if anything she thought it was nice, it cooled her off in the hot summer weather.

"You were cold."

"Now you're getting warmer." He whispered.

"But it was already so hot, it was nice to feel the cold." She smiled at him again and he almost scoffed. Children of the sun were supposed to enjoy the warmth their mother gave to the world. Why was she so different?

"You aren't going to figure it out, are you?"

"I… I guess not?" She thought he was playing a trick on her at this point, that is until he jumped to her, landing an inch away from her face. Her eyes widened as he titled his had and leaned into her ear, "I'm dangerous."

He was sure she'd shiver but she made no motion, nothing had changed.

"You don't look dangerous." She said, "You look like someone my age, and you look… lost. Are you lost?"

He let out a weak breath, how could she not understand they were supposed to be enemies? Maybe if he'd frozen her to begin with he wouldn't have to go through all this trouble.

"Maybe no one told you Punz,"

"Rapunzel."

"But we're not suppose to get along, you're from the sunny little kids that never stop with their annoying smiles and I'm from the cooler group," He straightened his back, "the children of the night who cause riots and forge their way through cities with rampages of ice. We're not suppose to like each other."

"You don't want me to like you because of where you come from? That's… that's so idiotic." She looked disgusted.

Her expression made him feel guilty, although he wasn't sure why. It was the first time Jack had ever questioned the rivalry between the two groups, he'd never thought it was strange, he thought it was natural but then again, if that were true why was he the loneliest of all the moon children, not being able to fully form a relationship with his brothers and sisters let alone the humans and certainly not the sun children.

"Your brothers and sisters don't think it's idiotic, they hate us."

Rapunzel shook her head, "They don't hate, but from what you're telling me, they're probably afraid of you." That was her guess, she couldn't be sure, especially because her brothers and sisters, while friendly, were distant with her. Rapunzel was different, that's what they believed, she didn't move when the snowflakes fell from the sky, she danced in them, and when night came she didn't go inside, she climbed the highest tree and stared at the moon until she fell asleep, clinging to the branches.

"So why aren't you afraid?" His question echoed her thoughts. If Jack had only known the sun children as his enemy, why wasn't she at least afraid of him?

"I don't know, maybe I… prefer to get to go to dark corners before deciding there's a monster hiding in them?" Her words struck him so deep he felt the air being drawn from his lungs leaving him so weak he dropped to his knees. She moved toward him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jack? Jack!" He was panting, why had her words made him feel this way?

"If that's true," Jack struggled to speak, "Then, I could fall in love with you Rapunzel." He was joking as he said it but when he looked up and saw how her face had changed, as if asking him if he meant it, he regretted saying it at all.

He cleared his throat and stood up, "What I mean is, the loneiest child of the moon meeting the one person who doesn't mind him hiding in the dark, it would make an interesting…" He couldn't find the words to complete his thought

"You make that sound as if you are a monster." Her voice broke, and because of that, he felt weak again.

"I am." He Whispered.

She shook her head and took his hand, "I may not know you Jack Frost but I know warmth, I am the adughter of the sun after all. And I feel warmth," She placed her hand on his chest, "In this heart."

He laughed, "That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard, the night is cold, the moon is cold, I," He pulled her hand off his chest, feeling a bit of pain in doing so, "Am cold."

She took a step back, unsure of how to respond. She could see the hurt in his eyes, she didn't want to believe what he said, but what more could she say?

"You're wrong…" She closed her eyes and thought back to the snow and moon, "Snowflakes taste sweet, and they're like confetti, and when I step through it, when it falls on my face, I feel just as happy as I would in the sun or in the rain. And…" She took another step back feeling herself getting stronger as she spoke, "And when I climb up to the top of the tree and I see the moon, I don't see coldness, I see light… it gives light to the sky!" She was shouting now. He opened his mouth but no words came out, everything she was saying went against everything he believed, or he thought he had believed.

"And I don't see a monster, Jack. I see someone like me who's just a bit different, but… but we're all different. It just gets scarier when there's a lot of people all at once saying we're different. You may feel alone, probably for the exact same reason I feel alone, because there's things we do, we say, we feel that they don't understand. That doesn't make us bad people." Her hair started to glow as did her eyes, "We should embrace who we are because who we are… it's beautiful!" She threw her hands into the air and her whole body was covered in the light of the sun.

He'd never seen a child of the sun do this and so he wasn't sure what to make of it, but her words, her words he understood and was happy to hear them.

"When you get mad, you get mad." He gestured to all of her.

Rapunzel looked down and saw how her appearance had changed. In an instant, the glow disappeareed, her hair, which had risen above her, dropped and she was smiling at him.

"Sorry about that, I always forget that happens because it doesn't happen too often." The stutter in her words made him look at her from an odd direction. He had lifted his eyes just so that his face was down but his eyes were up at staring at her. She couldn't help but feel a bit warmer because of it.

"You have to get riled up?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Jack smiled and turned his staff in his fingers so fast she could barely make out how he'd done it.

"That I can bring that out of you." Now she was sure she was blushing. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get her words out, Jack had his hand on her lips and whispered for her to be quiet.

"My brothers and sisters are coming, I need to get you out of here." He whistled for the wind, tucked his arm under her knees and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around her neck and looked over his shoulder. She could hear the laughter of the moon children. It wasn't the same as the sun's, there was a sadness in it that made her want to reach out to them.

She didn't have time to think about it anymore for Jack and hopped onto his staff and in the blink of an eye, it carried them up and out of the forest.

Although Jack and his kind were not welcomed in the sun village, he had been there many times, as they all had, to cause trouble. It didn't take him long to find it. He motioned for the wind to let him down and once on the ground, he slowly let her go.

"Thank you."

He nodded, not wanting to look at her. If his siblings found out what he'd done, they'd see him as a traitor and then he'd truly be alone.

He felt her hand on his face, she was turning it toward her, he didn't resist.

"Are you going to visit me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'd like to think we're friends."

He wanted to tell her she was insane, that no child of the moon could be friends with a child of the sun but when he thought about, and all she had said earlier, he did find the hatred he was supposed to have a bit idiotic. Children of the moon were supposed to be rebellious by nature anyway, what could be more rebellious than having a sun child for a friend?

"I can come back tomorrow, if you want." He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter to him. She saw right through it and smiled.

"Tomorrow, then."

The following night Jack came on his staff, he waited until all the other sun children had hurried into their homes, fearful of the night and what it would bring when the moon children lurked in the shadows. He saw her sitting on the ledge of an open window, singing softly to herself. He wasn't sure why he'd come back, he had no reason to keep his promise, it wasn't much of a promise to begin with but he didn't see how it could hurt.

The moon children hated the sun children because they were warm and they were cold. Rapunzel had said he was warm, so maybe, possibly she could give him what all moon children wanted, the warmth of the sun? He shook off the thought; no, that couldn't be why he'd come back, it had to be because he liked the idea of going behind the others' backs and stirring up trouble; that sounded like him.

"Hey Punz." He had flown above her and was hanging upside down on his staff. She giggled and held out her hand and for him to take. Almost effortlessly, he swung her and himself right side up on his staff with her behind him. She wrapped her arms around her waist and he whistled for the wind to carry them off again.

They flew over fields and lakes, over mountains and towns, over deserts and swamps. With everything they passed, she gasped as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. She'd ask him to lean in closer, let her touch the water, the sand, the rooftops and every single time he obliged. He told her stories of snowstorms he'd caused and how he'd once tried to freeze the entire ocean.

"It just kept melting, I blame your mother." Rapunzel giggled again.

She told him stories of playing with children in the towns, those being the only stories that she could tell having so few adventures. It didn't matter to Jack, he liked those stories. Humans loved the sun children because of their warmth, interestingly enough they loved the snow too but upon finding a moon child near them they'd run in fear. He liked kids, but they didn't like him.

"I like you." Rapunzel said after he told her.

"You don't know me yet."

"Oh," She laughed, "Right, you're dangerous."

He pushed his staff down so that the wind moved back causing the staff to dip quickly to the ground. She screamed and wrapped herself tighter around him. He pulled up just before they hit the ground.

"What makes you think I'm dangerous?" He was grinning. She tugged on his ear and he pretended to be in pain. He pulled the staff back up until they were at the same height as a willow tree. He stepped from the staff to its center and held out his hand for her to take. Once she was in the tree, he pulled his finger forward and the staff came to him.

"Is this where you like to hide?" She asked touching the leaves of the willow tree.

"Sometimes, creepy isn't it?" He couldn't resist the urge to scare her, even if it was just a little bit, it was in his nature to do so.

"No, beautiful. These leaves look like wilted fairy wings." He laughed, he was starting to realize that while she may be afraid of falling to her death on a wooden staff, she wasn't afraid of him. It was a comforting thought.

He came to see her every night and took her wherever she wanted to go, to every town, every city, every wasteland, whatever she asked, he was happy to do. They ate grapes in Greece and noodles in China, they watched kangaroos hop in Australia and buffalos run in Spain. They ran with horses, explored tombs, and picked apples from orchards.

The more time he spent with her, the less he felt as though he needed to scare her and the more he wanted her to like him. He started to like the way she smiled with her entire mouth, holding nothing back and the way her hair flowed in the wind whenever he called for it. He liked her voice, her laugh, the way she moved her arms, and when she danced it was on her toes as if she was reaching for her mother sun to give her strength.

Weeks passed, months passed and within a year, Jack had visited her every night without fail and with each day that passed he grew eager to see her again. His siblings never asked where he had gone for they didn't care, they were already so lonely and bitter, one less sibling didn't faze them but Rapunzel's siblings took notice.

When they came to visit her in her room at night, they found she was not there. When they asked her in the morning she'd only smile at them. Some said she was in the trees as always, just a few feet away, near but hidden. For the first few months it was a good enough explanation but as the months went on, they grew suspicious. They asked her again, where had she gone and this time she answered.

"The world." Rapunzel saw no reason to hide her adventures and so she told them of Jack, how he'd shown her the world, how he told her stories, how he danced with her, played with her hair and whispered things in her ear.

The sun children were horrified, "Rapunzel," one of her sisters said, "You sound in love!" Rapunzel blushed, she hadn't thought as much but to hear it out, it could very well be true.

Jack made her feel free and wanted, the way his eyes lit up when he saw her face made her heart swell and the breath she dared to breath when he looked at her was caught in her throat. She may have loved him, she knew she liked being with him.

"But you can't Rapunzel!" They told her, "Moon children are mean and cruel, he may be nice now but he's going to hurt you later."

She shook her head, "Jack would never hurt me."

When Jack came that night, the sun children were watching. Some cowered behind the glass of their windows, others opened theirs to see him. He caught sight of their disapproving eyes. When he reached Rapunzel's window, he pulled her close, "Are they planning on killing me?" His voice was playful.

"No," She smiled at him, "Children of the sun never harm." Jack took her into his arms, just as he was about to call the wind to carry them out, he swung his staff around and sent balls of snow in their direction.

"Jack!" Rapunzel was giggling.

He could hear them mumbling about him, but he didn't care because Rapunzel's laughter was louder.

He took her to the willow tree again and this time he had her in his arms, he'd gotten so use to her warmth that it was hard to go without it for very long.

"I'm guessing I don't have their approval." Jack sounded proud of himself. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and put her hands on his neck, she couldn't remember when she started doing this so freely.

"They just need time, they're not used to change."

"Not like you?"

"I'm a bit more open minded, but really Jack, just give them time. They'll get used to the idea of having a moon child as a friend." Jack moved his hands to her waist, it had been awhile since he'd thought of Rapunzel as a friend.

He wasn't sure what to call her, she was no stranger, no they knew each too well by now for that to be true. But friends, friends implied their relationship was platonic and he was sure the way his heart beat faster when she touched him was not platonic, not one bit.

She knew it too, they were more than what they had started off as, more than she ever thought they would be but she couldn't admit it anymore than he could. However, she'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about kissing him from time to time. One of those times was now, with her face so close to his, hidden beneath the branches of the willow tree, it felt so safe, secure and private.

"Jack?" He rested his head on her shoulder, his lips were so close to her neck.

"Hmm?"

She pulled away from him, her face growing redder and redder from the intimate gesture.

"Nothing." Jack looked into her eyes and saw it wasn't "nothing," that she was definitely thinking about something and whatever it was, it had her worried.

"Come on Punz, you can tell me anything." He leaned back onto the bark of the tree and watched her fumble with her hair, it was starting to glow again.

"It would sound so silly." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, if there's one thing I've taught you, or at least I've hoped I've taught you, it's that silly is good because silly is the younger version of stupid and stupid is one step closer to dangerous."

"And you're dangerous." She rolled her eyes again, but he could see a smile fighting it's way to be seen.

"Not as dangerous as you." Jack hadn't meant to say it out loud but once he had, he couldn't take it back.

"Me? How am I dangerous?" Jack wanted to let himself fall out of the tree, or hit his head on the bark. He'd let something slip, something with a lot of weight, a lot meaning and if he explained it, she would know his secret, she would know his feelings for her. He had gotten too deep, too vulnerable too quickly.

"Jack?"

"Nothing."

Rapunzel felt like they were in going in circles. She started to think over what Jack had taught her, he'd taught her many things, things like how to make a proper slingshot, how to make rocks skim water and which berries were safe to eat. But most importantly, he taught her spontaneity.

Without another thought, she moved forward until she was an inch away from his face and very slowly, very carefully, she put her lips on his. It was only for a second, nothing more than a peck but it left her a bit breathless.

Jack, not knowing how to respond, moved forward in return, closed his eyes and kissed her back. His kiss was longer, and she did not move. She felt the ice from his kiss forming around her mouth and his, frosted in tiny, beautifully designed snowflakes. She pulled away from the kiss to touch her face. The snowflakes melted on the tips of her fingers.

She watched the water drip from her hands and looked back at him, he didn't look as confident as he usually did, he looked afraid for he didn't know what would happen next.

"Should we… should we kiss, again?" Her voice was so low and so quiet he barely caught her words. He didn't say anything, only smiled and waited for her to decide.

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and this time, they both leaned into a kiss. When their lips touched, her hair glowed and his ice once again frosted their mouths. The longer the kiss was, the more her hair glowed. His ice grew as did her warmth and after a minute or so of kissing, steam had formed around their faces from the mix of ice and heat.

He'd pulled her so close, she was sitting on his lap, and their torsos touched as they kissed. Neither was sure of what they were doing, where they were or how a meeting in the woods had turned into this but neither much cared, at least not until they heard laughter.

Jack broke away first, he knew the laughter, it was of his siblings and if they found her, they would show no mercy. Children of the moon would bully the sun children all the time but the sun children were always in groups, large groups. Rapunzel was all alone, she'd be an easy target.

He started to panic, there would be no way he could move her without them seeing, his only option would be to hold his breath and wait.

He pressed Rapunzel against his body and closed his eyes, she buried her head in his chest. She knew he was worried and she couldn't even speak to ease his mind because it would give them away.

For seven minutes they were almost motionless as the moon children iced the flowers below them and crushed the plants beneath their feet. She listened as they talked about killing her kind, how they hated her and her siblings. She wanted to say something and Jack knew it. He turned his head and kissed her again, partly because he liked kissing her, he liked, no loved the feeling of her lips, he also wanted to make sure she made no sound.

"And what about Jack Frost?" They both opened their eyes and looked down.

"No one's seen him, why do do you even care?"

"Rumor has it he's been hanging around a sun child." The others started to laugh, how could they have known?

"Are you serious?"

"That's all the sun children would talk about the other day, I thought it was joke, you know how Jack loves his tricks, just as much as we do but when I went to find him, I couldn't. I asked the others about him, nothing! And that's when I realized I haven't seen him in months!"

"I haven't seen him in a year." Another said. Jack's panic was rising, it was one thing for the sun children to know, as Rapunzel had said, they wouldn't cause any harm, they were inherently good, but as Jack knew first hand, the moon children were embedded in their pain and took it out on those they hated most.

"I say we find him and his sun pet,"

"And make him prove how much she's worth to him?"

"Yes!" They cheered, Jack bit his lip. He knew there was only one thing they could have meant by that, they'd make him suffer, worse, they'd make her suffer.

Before Jack could react, his siblings had surrounded him, each staring down with dark eyes and wicked grins.

"Surprise Jack." One said while another ripped Rapunzel away from his arms. She screamed, he shouted and they were all tumbling out of the tree in thrashes.

There were 13 moon children not including Jack, all of whom had pulled Rapunzel away from him and held her tightly amongst themselves.

"Let her go!" Jack held out his staff as a warning, he was stronger than each of them but all of them put together?

"Oh, but we just want to see what's so special about her Jack!" They snickered and tugged at her hair, she tried to pull away from them but they only frosted her limbs and legs. The cold turned her lips and fingers blue and she started to feel weak. Her knees gave way and she could barely stand, her temperature had dropped several degrees.

"Stop!" Jack moved forward but came to a halt when they pressed their fingers to her head, daring to freeze her entirely.

"Calm down Jack, we just wanted to have some fun." Jack tightened his grip on his staff, he wanted to blast them all away but to do so would endanger Rapunzel even more.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked through gritted teeth. Two of his siblings moved toward him, at first slowly and then in one quick step they shot out their ice from their palms, throwing him back against one of the trees.

"Jack…" Rapunzel could barely breathe, she had grown so cold.

Jack struggled to get up, the hit had hurt more than he expected, he reached for his staff again but one of his siblings stepped on it and shook his head.

"Oh no, you can't have this back, none of us get to have one, so you don't either."

They watched Rapunzel and Jack lock eyes, it made them grin.

"If you want her to be safe Jack, you have to take her place." It was then that Jack understood what they wanted from him. In order for Rapunzel to be safe, he had to take the beating. He nodded and closed his eyes, not wanting to see her face for he knew she'd be crying. The others ran over to him and proceeded to attack him with newly formed icicles. They took stabs at his skin, waiting, wanting him to scream out.

He couldn't, her forced himself to endure the pain and made no sound. With Rapunzel so close, it would scare her more.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted. She got up from the ground, the coldness had taken it's toll on her but the sight of Jack's torture was too much for her to bare.

The others laughed at her, "Would you like a turn?" The moved from Jack to her, racing toward her with excitement as they lifted the icicles at her.

"No!" Jack shouted.

As they formed a circle around her, Jack reached forward, trying to crawl his way toward her despite the pain radiating throughout his body. He looked up just in time to see Rapunzel's hair glowing.

"What's-"

Her hair glowed so bright, it lifted her into the air, she floated like the sun itself, eyes gold and hands held forward, the change had happened so suddenly Jack could hardly process it himself.

"Do not touch him." She said in a darker tone than he had ever heard her use before. She threw out her arms and legs, rays of light shot out from her body, bringing with it a heat that melted the frost, the snow, the icicles and burned the skin of the moon children just enough to make them fall over from shock.

When they were all whimpering on the ground, Rapunzel dropped below and ran over to Jack, her hair darkened as did her eyes but the light hadn't completely gone out. She touched his face, tears rolling down her cheeks as she took in all his wounds.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered as she pressed her hands on his chest. Before his very eyes, the open flesh closed and the blood ceased to pour out of his body. The warmth that enveloped him was familiar, it was hers, her love, and it was now spreading throughout his body, healing him.

"You can heal." Jack said, not entirely believing it.

"All children of the sun can." She kissed his forehead and pulled him close. Jack's siblings got up from the ground, the burn they felt had faded and it was then they realized there were no wounds, no real pain, only the shock of the warmth that had made them weak.

"How did you do that?" They asked, no longer looking as if they wanted to kill her, "How?"

"I am a daughter of the sun." She could feel Jack shaking; all she wanted to do was make him feel safe as he had made her feel safe for so long.

"How can you love him?" One asked, "How can you love him when he's so cold?"

"He's not cold, he's warm. That's why he's better than all of you, that's why he's always been stronger." She kissed his forehead again, "It wasn't because he was the loneliest, the most bitter. It was because he didn't hate like you all did, it was because he wanted love more than all of you, that gave him strength, and," She kissed his cheek, "And when he came to love me, it gave me strength to stop you."

The children of the moon stared; they were dumbstruck by her, by him, by them. They had lived all their lives hating the children of the sun because humans loved them, because they were warm. But one of them had come to love one of their own, it was the impossible, but it had happened.

Jack looked from his siblings to her and back again, he had no idea she had been thinking this, but if he wasn't in love with her before, he certainly was now. He should have realized that she was healing him long before this moment, in fact from the moment they met where she saw him as a person, not a monster, not a cold creature. How could he have not known how she had changed him for the better?

As they held on to one another, the voices of the sun and moon were heard in the echoes of the wind. The wind carried their message throughout the world so that every child of the sun and every child of the moon could hear their voices. Their message was not in words but in emotions, emotions of love, approval, kindness and acceptance.

Each child felt their parents' voices in their hearts, their flesh, their bones, their souls. For the sun children, all their worry faded, all the fear disappeared. For the moon children, all the pain, all the bitter emotions were released from their bodies and minds leaving only a strange sense of love that moved throughout their whole being.

Rapunzel and Jack laughed in way that could only be described as relief and they kissed again and again and again until their lips were soar because they knew, they knew they could be together, a fear that had been in the back of their minds for sometime. Better still was knowing their people had a chance of being friends, maybe family given time.

Jack turned to look at her, all he could think was how much he loved her and said so, and she said the same.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

They held each other for the rest of the night, neither having ever felt as happy as they did in that moment, it was a happiness they'd feel for the rest of their lives.

_And that is the story of how the child of the moon fell in love with the child of the sun and lived happily ever after._


End file.
